Indépendance
by Irohana
Summary: Entre eux trois, ça avait toujours était une longue histoire très compliqué. Et cela avait commencé le jour où il avait posé le pied sur ce fichu sol Américain.


Titre : Indépendance

Genre : Général, encore une fois.

Pairing : Aucun, un jour je tenterai d'écrire de l'UK/France, un jour…

Résumé: Entre eux trois, ça avait toujours était une longue histoire très compliqué. Et cela avait commencé le jour où il avait posé le pied sur ce fichu sol Américain.

Note : Vaine tentative d'humour de temps en temps, j'ai aussi essayé de plus soigner l'orthographe. Je crois bien que je suis une fan des fanfictions où les personnages se souviennent. Historiquement ça ne doit pas être très correct, on va dire que c'est tourné à la sauce APH. Sur ce, Enjoy

* * *

- Arthurrrr, tu ne trouve pas qu'ils sont so coute quand ils dorment? Roucoula Francis en essayant tant bien que mal d'imiter l'accent anglais.  
- Francis, si tu continues à parler comme ça, je te déclare une nouvelle guerre de cent ans lui répondit Arthur avec toute la patience qu'il pouvait avoir en présence du Français, et je ne plaisante pas rajouta-t-il en voyant Francis ouvrir la bouche pour sortir sans doute une phrase d'une importance capitale.

Tandis que Francis jouait sa Drama queen à côté (Oh pourquoi tant de haine Arthur?? Je suis si tristeee !! ) Angleterre jeta un coup d'œil à ce que France appelait de « so coute» et il ne put empêcher la Nostalgie de s'emparer de lui.

Il avait raison, Alfred et Matthew était si mignon en cet instant. Après le dernier sommet d'un niveau très élevé, le thème étant «Et si on instaurait le prix Nobel de la sieste»,(Arthur remerciait encore Grèce et Espagne pour cette fantastique idée). Il avait donc convié Canada, France et Amérique à venir chez lui, pour leur parler de sujets importants tels que l'écologie, la politique, bref, des choses que l'on abordait très peu lors des sommets entre une dispute de Grèce et Turquie ou la nouvelle coupe de cheveux de cet imbécile de Pologne.

Mais leur petite réunion improvisée c'était étalait assez longtemps et les deux plus jeunes nations s'étaient endormies. Et la vision de ces deux la, blotti l'un contre l'autre, rappelait tant de choses à Angleterre, tants de chose …

-0-

**Au Alentours de 1492, période de colonisation.**

Sur son bateau, Angleterre réfléchissait, avais-t-il bien fait de s'en aller explorer d'autres contrés, laissant l'Europe aux mains d'idiots se nommant respectivement Francis, Antonio et Prusse ? Depuis qu'Espagne lui avait parlé de ce nouveau monde cela l'intriguait fortement. Il regarda l'océan, essayant vainement de distinguer une forme lointaine se dessiner sur la surface bleutée, mais rien à part les rayons du soleil ne se reflétait. Qu'allait-il donc trouver là-bas ? Arthur laissa son regard survolé l'horizon quelques instants puis rentra s'enfermer dans sa cabine, songeur.  
Cela allait faire maintenant une semaine qu'il naviguait, l'île, ou plutôt le continent, était tout proche maintenant, mais pourtant Arthur n'était plus vraiment impatient de débarquer. Il s'ennuyait ferme sur ce bateau, son pays ainsi que ses amis féériques lui manquaient.

- Et personne d'autre, ajouta-t-il fermement en pensée lorsque l'image d'un jeune homme vantant sa chevelure soyeuse lui vient à l'esprit.

« Désert» fut le premier mot qui lui vient à l'esprit lorsqu'il posa le pied sur terre. En effet, il n'y avait personne. C'était bien la peine que Antonio fasse tout une histoire à propos de sa soi-disant découverte si il a rien à voir. Décidément à part faire des churros, il n'était pas franchement utile et ce n'était pas Lovino qui lui dirait le contraire. Il entendit soudain un bruit derrière lui. Il se retourna vivement, l'épée à la main. Après tout peut être qu'il y avait des gens ici. Il scruta longuement les hautes herbes vertes, cherchant à distinguer un visage ou une silhouette, mais il n'y avait rien. Il rangea en soupirant son épée. « Crack » Cette fois si, il en était sûr, il y avait quelqu'un. Il écarta les grandes herbes et …

Deux enfants le regardaient l'air inquiet, l'un tenant un ours en peluche entre ses bras, l'autre tenant fermement par la main celui qui lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau. Arthur sourit, le bateau devait repartir ce soir, il ne rentrerait pas avec. Il avait maintenant une bonne raison d'être venu sur ce continent.

**1763 Guerre Angleterre-France où la France perd ses possessions sur le sol Américain**

Arthur avait décidé de reprendre Matthew à Francis, après tout, c'était lui le premier à l'avoir rencontré. Puis il serait bien mieux avec son frère jumeau, il avait très bien remarqué le lien étrange et fusionnel qui unissait les deux frères jumeaux. Peut être qu'il y avait aussi une part d'envie de voir encore une fois Francis à genoux. Toujours est-il qu'il lui avait repris, plus ou moins avec force le doux Canada, qui lui ne comprenait pas pourquoi on l'arrachait à son père adoptif, et qui ne comprenait pas non plus pourquoi Francis pleurait. D'ailleurs à ce moment, Arthur eu presque des regrets, presque.

S'en était suivie une courte période de calme, ou tout allait bien, et ou Arthur pouvait s'occuper tranquillement de ses petits frères, qui étaient les seules personnes qui lui apportait un peu de calme et de sérénité loin des guerres qui éclatait un peu partout en Europe. Rien que le fait de les voir dormir, Matthew blotti contre Alfred, lui apportait un bonheur sans nom.  
Un bonheur de bien courte de duré.

**1775-1783 La guerre d'indépendance **

Quand Amérique était venue lui demander son indépendance il avait cru à une blague. Après tout, pourquoi son charmant petit frère adoptif voudrait se séparer de lui, l'une des grandes puissances mondiales. Puis lorsqu'il vit le visage sérieux d'Alfred ce fut la colère qui l'envahit. Comment pouvait-il oser lui demander ça alors que sans lui il n'était rien. Si Arthur ne l'avait pas pris auprès de lui à l'heure qu'il est il serait encore une pauvre nation sans aucune connaissance. Comment Alfred pouvait se montrer si égocentrique en demandant son indépendance.

- Hors de question, trancha-t-il

Alfred soupira, il se doutait de la réponse de son grand frère, il aurait pourtant tellement préféré ne pas en arriver là

- Dans se cas, si tu ne me donnes pas ton accord, je le prendrai pas la force, déclara Alfred fermement

Arthur le regarda un soupçon de moquerie dans ses yeux.

- Me le prendre pas la force, railla-t-il, Allons, sans moi Alfred tu es incapable de lacet tes chaussures. Maintenant, sors de là, j'ai des taxes à créer.»

Ce jour là il pleuvait, le ciel était pourfendu d'éclair, dans l'air une odeur de sang flottait.

A des kilomètres de là, Matthew avait fermé les yeux et priait.

Des jours, des semaines, des mois, ils ne voyaient plus le temps passé. Et même après tout ces mois d'affrontement Arthur refusait de lui donner son indépendance, il refusait de le voir partir. Il se battrait jusqu'au bout, il lui prouverait qu'il était le plus fort, la plus forte des nations. Même si tout ses soldats tombait les un après les autres se faisant piétiner par les Américains et par les Français, il continuerait de se battre, il continuerait, il continuerait !

Il était entouré, il ne restait plus que lui, Alfred et ses troupes, et Francis. Il lança un regard dégouté à Francis, il le détestait, il n'avait pas le droit de rejoindre Alfred.

-Arthur…. tenta-il doucement  
- La ferme France!

Puis Alfred s'avança, et à ce moment là il n'existait plus que lui et Angleterre.

-C'est fini maintenant Arthur, je ne suis plus le petit garçon à qui tu racontais des histoires de fantômes. Désormais, je suis une nation indépendante, Je…  
- Alfred!!!

Encore à des kilomètres de là, Matthew pleurait sans même savoir pourquoi. Dans le ciel, un fusil volé.

Un soudain retournement de situation, Angleterre braquait désormais son fusil sur la poitrine d'Alfred qu'il venait de désarmer. Il savait très bien que même s'il tirait sur lui, il avait perdu. Il se laissa glisser sur le sol boueux et se mit à rire nerveusement. La colère l'avait quitté désormais, il ne restait en lui qu'une profonde tristesse et de l'incompréhension

-Je suis indépendant maintenant.

Il avait perdu.

**Indépendance du Canada 1867**

Des années après, lorsque Canada est venue lui demander son indépendance, Arthur lui a donné immédiatement, sans question, ce qui a fortement étonné Matthew et son frère, qui lui avait dût combattre pour la gagner. En réalité, Arthur n'avait pas envie de devoir se battre à nouveau contre un de ces petits frère adoptifs, d'autant plus qu'il savait très bien que Matthew était contre toute forme de violence. Alors voilà, maintenant Canada était indépendant, Amérique était indépendant et lui était seul, désespérément seul comme avant qu'il ne les rencontre.

**De 1918 à aujourd'hui **

Les guerres s'étaient enchainé d'abord la première guerre mondiale d'une brutalité sans nom, puis la deuxième, la plus horrible, où il s'était retrouvé allié à Alfred, soudainement élevé au rang de plus grande puissance mondiale, sans qui il n'aurait pas pu gagner cette guerre, un grand coup d'épée dans la fierté d'Arthur. Après il y avait eu cette stupide guerre froide, où cet imbécile n'arrivait pas à entendre ce qu'il lui disait et continuait à se battre contre Ivan à coup de « Vais-je ou ne vais-je pas t'envoyer une bombe nucléaire en pleine face histoire que tu n'existe plus le premier?» Mais heureusement, tout c'était fini sans trop de dommage.

Il essaya de ne pas repenser à tout ce qu'ils c'était passé pendant le XXIème siècle. La guerre, les attentas, le terrorisme. Tout ne se serait pas passé comme ça s'il était resté auprès de lui, s'il ne l'avait pas laissé tomber pour son «indépendance»

-0-

-Arthur?

Angleterre sursauta à la vu des deux bleus qui le fixaient. Il était près, bien trop très à son goût. Et la lueur moitié lubrique, moitié inquiète qu'on pouvait y lire ne l'enchantait guère.

-On peut savoir ce qu'il te prend Francis de me coller comme ça, demanda t-il gentiment après avoir écrasé son pied dans la figure maintenant rouge du français.  
-Cela fait dix minutes que tu les observes fixement en passant par à peu près toute les gammes d'émotions. Alors, je me suis demander si Ivan n'avait pas versé des trucs louches dans ton verre, sachant qu'il à déjà eu le culot donner des trucs bizarres à mon président.

Arthur ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Il n'avait jamais vraiment était seul après tout, il y avait toujours eu ce stupide mangeur de batraciens auprès de lui. Puis Alfred et Matthew étaient quand même encore là, bien que leur relation est changée.

-A force de manger des hamburgers tu deviens comme lui, dit-il en indiquant Alfred qui commencait à baver sur ce pauvre Canada, Parano.  
- On a parlé d'Hamburgers?!!

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu, et qu'il y a moins de faute d'orthographe que Une vielle histoire.


End file.
